no name yet
by SakuandHinasisters4life
Summary: Sakura and tenten are part of two rivial families but when someone kidnaps them will their families come together as friends to find them?
1. Chapter 1

Saku: Hey this is my new story sorry I have no name for it read the few chapters I put up and help me out. Okay id really appreciate that thanks.

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

**blah inners (if any)**

_flashbacks_

Story that has no name

Prologue

Ten Ten Uchiha Rolled out of bed One the first day of her freshman year. Actually her first year at a public school. Her family was rich but since her mom ran off with all the money her Dad Itachi Uchiha her brother Sasuke Uchiha and herself have been struggling to pay the bills.

'Joy, school' Ten Ten sighed as she walked into her brothers room, "Sasuke get up!" She yelled pushing him out of bed.

Sasuke moaned in pain as he hit the floor, "Was that necessary?" He asked staring at his so called sister.

"Yes it was now hit the shower we gotta get ready." she said walking into her room (A/N yes there rooms are connected by a wall and a door) and stepping into the shower.

------------------------------Dividing line yay ^^ – ---- – --- - – ------

Sakura Hyuuga sat up in bed Stretching her arms racking her fingers threw her long luscious pink hair. Pushing the covers down and getting out of bed she made her way to the shower, 'Ah. A new day full of disappointments. I thought Daddy loved me and yet hes sending me to a icky germ infested public school, I cant believe him!' Sakura screamed in her head. ' How could he think I could possibly communicate with... with those commoners. I mean me. Come on!'

She slipped on her Best Kelly Clark's name brand fabulous four-hundred dollar white dress tyeing a black sash around her waist and looked at herself in the mirror. Lacing her black lace up high heels that cost two hundred, And four hundred dollars worth of jewelry she strutted out the door with her brother Neji and her little worthless sister Hinata in tow. Sakura got into her gold convertible BMW and headed off to school leaving Hinata to ride the bus, And Neji hopped on his motorcycle.

------- ---------------- Dividing line AGAIN YAY ^^ ------- ----- -----

Ten Ten and Sasuke rode to school in there dads old beat up volts wagon. Ten Ten in a pair of ripped up blue jeans and her favorite Black rocker tee. Sasuke wore a plain blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Ten Ten jumped out of the passengers seat Leaning into the car to give her dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the ride dad." She said grabbing he bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "Come on sasuke get out of the car."

"I cant the doors stuck again." Sasuke replied pushing on the door but to no avail. Ten Ten sighed and pulled on the door with all her strength.

"Sasuke I need you to push on the door on three, okay?" Sasuke only nodded " One... Two... Three!" She yelled pulling on the door while he pushed the door flew open and Ten Ten lost her balance and her back met the sidewalk. All of the sudden something landed on her knocking the breath from her lungs she looked down and noticed her brother sprawled over her. "Sasuke you have three seconds to get off of me." she warned.

"Well if it isn't the Uchihas, So hows your mommy?" sakura asked knowing fully well that she left with that she left with their fortune many years ago.

Ten Ten pushed her brother off her shooting to her feet and glared at the Hyuuga princess. "Look here Hyuuga if you ever talk about my mother again I wont hesitate to brake your face with your mirror... oh wait your face would break the mirror first."


	2. Chapter 2

Saku: Chapter one yay ^^

Sakura: You made me a complete jerk... and I'm related to neji

Ten Ten: I'm related to sasuke and itachi?!!!!! I hate you.

Recap

Ten Ten pushed her brother off her shooting to her feet and glared at the Hyuuga princess. "Look here Hyuuga if you ever talk about my mother again I won't hesitate to brake your face with your mirror... oh wait your face would break the mirror first." She smirked.

End Recap

Sakura looked at her and stalked off she was very insulted but she would let no one see that. Hearing the roar of a motorcycle she looks back to see her brother in his black tripp pants and his leather jacket. Sighing she made an irritated face and continued walking away. 'Dad, why did you ever let him get a motorcycle? I mean come on he's a total disappointment just like Hinata. Am I the only good worthy child in this family oh wait I am… duh!'

~First period~

**Hinata's prov**

'I finally made it to school seeing my preppy sister, BLAH! And my I don't even know what he considers himself to be brother; I really wish I could just die than be related to them. Their father's favorites but that leaves me as the unimportant little sister and the family outcast. They being lucky had been homeschooled, but me oh no that wouldn't do I had to go to public school not like I really cared I got away from them. I am the youngest by a few minutes from my sibling's yes we are triplets hard to believe huh. 'Hinata thought.

**Normal prov**

The bell just rang and students just filed in their classrooms our two favorite families just happen to both have first hour math with Mr. Kakashi Hatake. Sakura and Neji sat next to each other talking not about anything really, just how they hate how the other was dressed and how they are putting shame on the family.

"Neji, how could you dress like that? Really I mean you're putting our family name in the dirt coming here on your motorcycle and those pants you're embarrassing me to even be near you." Sakura told him.

"Well sorry I'm not up to your Snotty unappealing snobbish look Sakura." He hissed.

Hinata sat behind her two elder siblings her mind screaming, 'why me? How kami sama how did I ever get put in this family?!'

"Will you two stop it?! You're embarrassing yourselves bickering like that the whole rooms staring at you." Hinata told them looking around.

Sasuke and Ten Ten Sat in the back of the room glaring at the polar opposite siblings. It was the oddest family they have ever seen a Goth, a prep, and a bad boy looking type. Well it wasn't that hard to believe they were nothing alike but siblings no way was that possible.

"Hey Sasuke want to have a little fun?" Ten Ten asked holding up two paper balls. Sasuke smirked and grabbed one, "okay one… two… three." They chucked the paper balls at Neji and Sakura's heads, hitting their targets perfectly.

The two targets turned around and glared at the Uchihas who seemed too caught up in a little petty conversation to feel the intensity of the glare aimed at their backs. They turned back and stared at each other before heading their own ways and two their own little cliques.

Sakura to her preppy posse consisting of Ino, and Karine (spelling is unknown). Neji stalked off to his who knows what group consisting of Gaara, Kiba, and Lee. Ten Ten and Sasuke walked over to a huge group of Emo's and skaters there they met a hyper blond boy named Naruto, A weird guy named Konkoro and a freaky guy named shino. They also met Tamari and Hinata the Hyuugas youngest child.

SaKura walked over to Ten Ten and pushed her to the ground. "Look here Uchiha dont ever mess with me got it."

Ten Ten got up and looked at the Hyuuga... Smirking she steped closer then.....

----- ---- – – --- ----- - ------ ----- --- – - - - - - - - ------ – - - - - - - - ----- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saku: thats all I can think of ill put more up later Plz read and review I wanna know what you think ^^


End file.
